Halloween Town
Story The sky is dark, as if it was forever lasting night. John and Xion are walking through a cemetery, ghosts flying around out of their graves. John: (Shudders) This place gives me the creeps. Xion: It’s not so bad. John: Coming from the girl dressed all in black. (They arrive at a gate, with a sign saying “Halloween Town” on it.) Halloween year round? How does that sound like a good idea? They go through the gate, entering the town square. Buildings are going around it, with a guillotine hanging and the fountain shooting green water. Floating around are several ghost like Heartless. They have ghost tails and their right eye hanging out of their sockets, attached to chains. John: Heartless?! Xion: They’re not moving. Voice: That’s because they’re not working properly. (A tall skeleton wearing a black suit with white pinstripes walks up from behind them.) I’ve been trying to get them to dance for Halloween this year. Xion: You want the Heartless, to dance? Skeleton: Heartless? That’s what they’re called? Interesting. John: Who are you? Skeleton: You don’t know who I am? I am Jack Skellington, King of Halloween! Grey portals open, as white humanoid creatures come out of them. Their hands and feet are pointed, they have cylindrical heads with a flat top, and zippers for mouths. They start swimming through the air and slyfully walking towards John, Xion and Jack. John: What are those? Xion: (Fearful) Nobodies. The Dusks. A Dusk shoots its arm at John, who blocks with a firewall, driving it off. The Dusks surround them, as Jack kicks one away. Jack: How come my Heartless don’t move like this? John turns into Sludge Blob, stretching his arms to punch a Dusk. It dodges, walking upside down in the sky. One slithers up to Sludge Blob, and he strikes it with a mallet hand, destroying it. Jack swings his arms, releasing pumpkin shaped fireballs, destroying some Dusks. Several Dusks tackle Sludge Blob at once, and Sludge Blob spins, striking and destroying all of them. The remaining Dusks disappear. Jack: That was very weird. Sludge Blob: Wonder what that was, ah! (Sludge Blob is hit by a stream of lightning, as his body melts down, forming a puddle on the floor. Sludge Blob reverts, as Vicktor Stein crashes down, breaking the floor as he lands. Xion: Larxene! Vicktor Stein: This is the great John Spacewalker? He’s nothing but a weakling! (Vicktor Stein kicks John, who was still on the ground.) How is he a threat to the Organization? (Vicktor Stein goes to kick John again, as he turns into Malem, catching the foot.) Malem: You want a fight? (Malem uppercuts Vicktor Stein, knocking him back.) You’ve got one. Vicktor Stein fires a stream of lightning, Malem charging right through it. He punches Vicktor Stein several times, before Vicktor Stein punches back with a lightning fist. Malem stumbles back, as the two enter a deadlock, wrestling for control. Vicktor Stein: What’s the matter? (Lightning sparkles from Vicktor Stein’s towers, his whole body enveloped.) Too strong for you? Malem: You wish! Malem shifts to Feedback, his antennas extending and the plugs going into Vicktor Stein’s chest. Vicktor Stein screams as he’s drained of his energy, and Feedback kicks him, knocking him down. Feedback then hits Vicktor Stein with an electric blast, sending him flying into a building. Vicktor Stein reverts. Feedback: What the? You’re a girl? (Larxene stands up. She has short blond hair, styled back with two strands styled to resemble antennas. She is wearing high heels instead of regular boots.) Larxene: You think a boy could beat you up that badly? Please. Consider yourself lucky today. (A portal of darkness opens behind her, as she back up into it.) Next time I’ll zap you so bad you’ll beg me to end your life. (Larxene disappears, as the portal of darkness closes. Feedback reverts.) Jack: I’ve got it! (John turns back to Jack, Xion by Jack’s side.) The Heartless need a heart! (Jack runs off, John and Xion following.) Xion: I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jack! John: Looks like this is going to play out. Wonder what Larxene wanted? Xion: Who knows? She’s sort of a loose cannon. A cloaked figure was watching on a rooftop, as a portal of darkness opens, Larxene coming out. Cloaked Figure: You gave up rather easily. Larxene: You wish, Zexion. I let him win. I wanted to test his strength, and honestly, I’m not impressed. He’s no stronger than him, and would be no match for our leader. (Zexion chuckles) What’s so funny?! Zexion: Nothing. You’re simply comparing his strength by the measure of you holding back. Larxene: So, when can I eliminate that traitor? Zexion: Not yet. From previous data, I believe he’d unleash his full strength if we attacked her. For now, we focus on him. (The two disappear into portals of darkness.) End Scene John and Xion are in the corner of a laboratory, where a man with white skin in a wheelchair was finishing up an artificial heart for Jack. A woman with bluish skin that is all sewed up was assisting. Woman: I don’t think this is a good idea. Jack: Oh, relax, Sally! Dr. Finkelstein knows what he’s doing. Finkelstein: You bet I do! (Dr. Finkelstein pushes back the top of his head, scratching his brain. Xion almost throws up.) John: Still think this world’s not so bad? A low heartbeat occurs, the artificial heart beating. Jack: It’s incredible! Then, Lock, Shock and Barrel break in, stealing the heart. They are kids, Lock resembling a devil, Shock resembling a witch, and Barrel resembling a skeleton. They laugh, and run out of the lab. Finkelstein: Blasted kids! Bring that back! Jack gives chase, followed by John and Xion. Back out in the square, Search Ghost Heartless are running rampant, the citizens running. Jack: No! Stop! Stop! John: Good luck with that. Until then. John jumps into the square, turning into Shadow Lance. He fires Chaos Spears, tearing through the Search Ghosts. More materialize, flying at Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance dashes forward, punching through with chaos fists. Jack releases a blizzard cover, ramming into the Search Ghosts. Jack: I hate to waste the potential of these Heartless. (Shadow Lance fires Chaos Spear, destroying more Search Ghosts.) Shadow Lance: These things are mindless killers. Nothing to do about that. (Shadow Lance flies into the air, the Search Ghosts chasing after him. He releases a Chaos Blast, destroying them. He lands, then reverts.) John: We need to get that heart back. Jack: Leave that to me. (Jack whistles, and a few moments later, a ghost dog that looks like a floating sheet with an orange glowing nose flies over, panting.) Zero, find those kids! Zero: Ruff! Ruff! (Zero starts smelling the air, then flies off, heading back towards the cemetery.) Jack: Come on! End Scene Zero leads the gang to Moonlit Hill, the hill curled up, preventing going any further. Jack: Hm. The hill is usually uncurled. (Then, tall, skinny Heartless with bandages wrapped around their heads and sharp claws appear, surrounding them. The Wight Knights walk towards them.) John: Oh, man! John turns into Wolf Bane, firing a sonic howl, destroying several Wight Knights. The Wight Knights charge, swinging their claws at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane rolls and dodges, and scratches one, destroying it. Jack releases lightning, blasting through the Wight Knights, when one jumps, coming at Xion. Wolf Bane jumps and pounces that Wight Knight, destroying it. More Heartless appear, as Wolf Bane releases his sonic howl, destroying the remaining Heartless. Wolf Bane: That’s all of them. (The Moonlit Hill uncurls, creating a path to the next area.) Jack: There we go! All better! (Wolf Bane reverts.) John: Let’s go. They cross the trail, and arrive at the base of a large tree, a treehouse built on it. Jack: I should’ve known! Oogie Boogie! Xion: Who? Jack: The worst creature in Halloween Town. Who knows what he’ll do with that heart. (Zero barks, and flies up towards the top of the treehouse.) That must be where the kids went. John: Alright. I’ll head up and get them. See if you can find this Oogie Boogie. John turns into Mummy Dusk, and extends his bandages up, climbing up the tree. He starts climbing up, his fingers sticking to the sides. Gargoyle Heartless, pinkish flying monsters come after him. Mummy Dusk jumps off, landing on a Gargoyle. He jumps off it, and extends his bandages, wrapping around the Gargoyles, the bandages severed and the Gargoyles falling to their demise. Mummy Dusk makes it to the top, entering a treehouse like room. Lock, Shock and Barrel are surprised as he comes in. Lock: Whoa! Barrel: Who’s that? Shock: Monster! Run! (The kids run towards the door, as Mummy Dusk extends bandages from his chest, catching all three of them.) Ah! Help! Mummy Dusk: Now, where’s the heart you guys stole? Lock: Oogie Boogie has it! Mummy Dusk: How do I get to him? Barrel: Pull that lever on the wall! It’ll reveal the door. (Mummy Dusk extends a bandage, pulling the lever. A loud clunk occurs.) Mummy Dusk: Thank you. Later kids. Mummy Dusk jumps back out the window, extending his bandages. They wrap around a branch, as he swings down, landing next to Xion and Jack. Mummy Dusk reverts. Xion: Took you longer than I thought. Jack: We found a door. John: Good. Let’s find (He stops, his eyes glowing. He then shudders.) That’s a lot of, things. Jack: Oogie Boogie is a monstrosity. He’s a big bag of bugs. Xion: (Shudders) Now that’s disgusting. John: Let’s get him. End Scene John, Xion and Jack enter a room with a roulette wheel floor, several machines all around the room. A large humanoid sack with a face is standing on a level above them. Oogie Boogie: Why, hello, Jack! Here to see my grand show?! Jack: You know why I’m here! Give back the heart! Oogie Boogie: Oh, you mean this?! (He pulls out the heart, and eats it.) Xion: (Gags) Ugh. This world is disgusting. Oogie Boogie: Oh, relax, darling. With that heart, I have the power to control the Heartless. Come to me! (Two Gargoyle Heartless appear next to him. Oogie Boogie looks around, upset.) That’s it? Uragh! I’ll still destroy you! Oogie Boogie presses a button, as guillotines fall from the ceiling. John, Xion and Jack are separated, as Oogie Boogie throws several large dice onto the roulette wheel, which explode on contact. John releases bursts of wind to knock them away, while Jack releases fireballs. Xion is on the run, dodging a falling scythe. A buzz saw glides across the ground, approaching her. Xion glows, turning into Xylofreeze. She raises her hand, and the buzz saw glows with a white aura, stopping. Xylofreeze: Let’s see how you like it! Xylofreeze breaks the arm the buzz saw was attached to, and flings the buzz saw at Oogie Boogie. He spots this, and utters a scream, as he jumps to the side. The buzz saw grazes him, a tear in his bag. Oogie Boogie: No! (Bugs start pouring out of the tear, it growing and more occurring.) No, no, no! (All the bugs pour out, leaving the empty sack of his body on the ground, the bugs scurrying away.) John: That was a very anti-climatic finish. Nice work, Xion. Xylofreeze: Thanks. Jack: So, the heart was a failure after all. John: The Heartless aren’t something you can hope to control. Jack: I suppose I’ll have to find a new plan for Halloween. End Scene John, Xion and Jack are walking away from the Manor. John: So, how do you transform? Xion: All the members of the Organization were experimented on, and given the ability to turn into three of your, creatures. John: Why only three? Xion: Apparently, we can’t handle more than that. A loud groan occurs, as the group turns around. Oogie’s Manor glows in darkness, as it is covered in Oggie Boogie’s sack, globs of darkness all over it . Oogie Boogie: Don’t think this is over! You can’t destroy me! John: It’s always something big. Hold on. I’ll be right back. John walks toward the manor, fireballs raining down from it. John breaks the fire, and turns into Gravattack. Gravattack holds his hands out, glowing with a blue aura. A blue gravity force occurs, pushing down on the Manor. The tree starts to break and splinter, the shadow globs breaking. The entire Manor breaks, and explodes into darkness. In the spot where the Manor was located, the moonlight reveals a giant keyhole. Gravattack: Sweet. That was easy. (Gravattack curls up into a planetoid, and floats down the gorge. He lands on the Keyhole, reverting.) John: Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) This world is completed. Voice: It’s never that easy. Several ghosts appear out of the ground, surrounding John. John releases bursts of wind, distorting them but not destroying them. A couple grab John, lifting him up and slamming him into the ground. Ghostfreak, in his true form, phases out of the ground, floating over him. Ghostfreak: Did you think that you escape from the dead? Nothing can stop us. John: I can think of a few things. John breathes fire, forcing Ghostfreak back, the other ghosts releasing him. John creates earth spikes, which do nothing to the ghosts. John then rides an earth wave, going to the wall of the gorge. The ghosts follow, Ghostfreak leading them. John: You think you’re scary? (John transforms.) Toepick: Let’s see how you like being scared. Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it starts to open up. The ghosts approach, as they all stopped, their bodies becoming a different, solid shade of white. Screams, wails, evil laughter occur, as the ghosts all fly off. Ghostfreak is lying on the ground, his arm covering his face. Toepick walks forward, the sound of whipping tentacles occurring. Ghostfreak: No! Stay back! Ghostfreak tries to fly off, when Toepick grabs his tail. Toepick pulls Ghostfreak back in, punching him and sending him flying. Ghostfreak reverts, into a cloaked figure with his hood down. His hair is a steel blue color, it extending down over his right eye. Toepick’s helmet closes. Toepick: Listen here, Organization member. I know all my alien forms inside and out. You guys, who are new to my powers, don’t stand a chance against me. Zexion: A classic intimidation tactic. What does it matter to you? You trying to play the hero? Be the savior of the worlds? (Toepick lifts Zexion off the ground.) Toepick: Doesn’t matter what you do or say. I am a hero. Whether I want it or not. And I will stop you guys. (Toepick throws Zexion, who bounces off the ground.) Believe it. Zexion: (Standing up) You know nothing. If you know nothing, you can do nothing to stop us. (A portal of darkness opens, Zexion disappearing. Toepick reverts.) John: You know nothing. You don’t know how far I’ll go. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Jack Skellington *Dr. Finkelstein *Sally *Zero Villains *Oogie Boogie *Larxene *Zexion *Heartless **Search Ghost **Wight Knight **Gargoyle *Nobody **Dusk Aliens By John *Sludge Blob (first re-appearance) *Malem (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance) *Shadow Lance *Wolf Bane *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Gravattack (first re-appearance) *Toepick (first re-appearance) By Larxene *Vicktor Stein (first re-appearance) By Xion *Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) By Zexion *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) (true form only) Trivia *This stage is based off of Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. *All three members of the Halloween Trio are used, and their leader. *The majority of the aliens used are scary in appearance. *It's revealed that Toepick can scare ghosts into becoming solid. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga